Forgotten But Not Lost
by DreamersUnited13
Summary: Naruto is out on a mission one morning when somehow the target erases the blonde's memories. Naruto finds himself in a hospital room with most of his memories back. All except the ones revolving around the one thing that had been plaguing him for years...Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1- Missions

Naruto had been wondering how long the mission would take since he left. After all in two days time it would be christmas. Since he didn't have anyone to really celebrate it with Naruto had asked Tsunade if she would send him out on missions till the holiday. In all honesty Naruto did this every year. He hated thinking about what he was going to do while spending the holidays alone. Sure he had his friends but they had their own familes to be with. Naruto didn't want to take them away from that

He was supposed to get a document to this one important guy, being completly literal Naruto didn't even remember who. Only he was sure he would figure it out once he got there. He was half way there, flying through the trees at a leasurely pace when he we lauched through the air. A sharp pain radiating from his knee as he fell. Of course being him he cired out in surprise. No one was supposed to be in this part of the forest at this time of night. Slamming his shoulder into the hard, ice cover snow Naruto growled. Why now of all times? A feeling of heat brough Naruto out of his thoughts on how much he was going to kill whoever it was for knocking him down 20 feet. Leaping to his feet Naruto managed to bearly dodge a fire ball that exploded where he had been seconds ago.

Naruto tried to jump back up to the tree branches, but his knee buckled under neath him. A cool liquid was dripped down the side of his calf while a kunai was lodged in the back of his knee. Wincing Naruto pulled it out and threw it in the direction the person had to have been standing to launch a fireball at him. Stumbling Naruto took off. he couldn't get caught at this point. Not so close to being done with the mission!

Wires whipped around him suddenly, tying his arms and legs causing him to become immobile. Naruto fell, almost completely face first into the snow. He was stuck now. Abort mission! A pair of feet walked closer to him, just to stop in his view. Naruto turned and looked up at the figure, trying to wiggle his way out of the wires that seemed to tighten and cut open his skin the more he did.

"Well look who we got here? It's the fox kid from the Hidden Leaf." So it was a girl? Another guy walkig into his view. Naruto couldn't see their faces, having them being hiddne behind hooded cloaks.

"Why don't we send the hokage a sweet little message?" The guy taunted bending down and placing a hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto struggled even more under the wires and whimpered when they clamped down harder. Cutting through the fabric of his jumpsuit and his flesh. All he could do was glare up at the figures above him.

"Don't worry, you aren't going to have to remember this pain for much longer. In fact we will even make sure you get back to your village. Trust me, we are doing you a service." An overwhelming exhaustion came over Naruto as his eyes slid closed. He tried to fight it but it was mearly imposible...

"Sakura had been waiting for Naruto. It's been a day and today is the first day off for most of the ninja. She knew Naruto had wanted to go out on a mission so she had decided to wait for his return. Tsunade said he shouldn't take more than a couple of hours because he left right away but it's been a day now and Sakura was starting to get worried. Where was the idiot? Deciding to take it upon herself, Sakura walked out of the village to see if she could find Naruto anywhere nearby. She took the path for a little ways into the woods before she spotted the bright orange so closely related to her friend. Walking towards it Sakura frowned. Why was he out here still? And why wasn't he moving?

Sure enough Naruto lay there in the snow tied up. He was out cold and the snow around him was dyed red in places. He didn't look too good. Kneeling beside him Sakura took out a kunai knife and cut the wire encircling her friend's body. Blood seeped from the cuts left by the wires. The most blood was coming from his knee. The sack of fluid placed under people's knees had been poped and Naruto was going to have to get a needle so she could take it out before he got more damaged. Only that would have to wait once she got Naruto inside the village. She kept wondering to herself why Kurama wasn't healing Naruto...Had the blonde pissed off the fox again? Sakura ran into the village half carrying, half dragging Naruto. She had to get him fixed up soon too.

Once Sakura got Naruto into the hospital and all set she began working. Naruto looked so innocent and small while he slept. Tubes bringing oxygen to his lungs because he hadn't been breathing when they got here. Sakura had already cleaned out the fluid in his leg so the swelling had stopped and she was now using her chakra to heal his bruised ribs and dislocated shoulder. Once she was done she was going to have to find Tsunade and explain what had happened. The only problem was she didn't know. They would have to wait for the full story when Naruto woke up. Which could take as few as a couple of hours and at most a few days. The door to the room opened then and Tsunade walked in, "Sakura?"

"Yes Lady Hokage?" Sakura dropped her hands and turned to face Tsnuade who raised her eyebrows before walking over to examine Naruto.  
"When did he get back? What's wrong with him?" She asked trying to be as calm as possible as she examined his injuries. Noting that the worst of them were healed.  
Sakura cleared her throat slightly, "Well he was taking a long time to come home so I thought I would see if he was close. I found him in the forest line. The rest we will have to wait for Naruto to wake up." Sakura chose to leave out some of the details so Naruto could explain, knowing how long winded he could be sometimes. Tsuande nodded, "Alright, would you mind keeping an eye on him then while he is here? Just in case he wakes up anytime soon. It's slow around here anyway." Sakura nodded as Tsnuade left. How could Naruto be so careless on a simple mission? Something wasn't right about anything that was going on. Naruto's injuries were weird, even for him.

Sasuke sat in the corner listening to everyone bicker. Why did he have to be around them so much? If Karin could just calm down sometimes and not be so fricken loud all of the time that would be enough for him. Aparently the other day Jugo had been out in the forest looking for something. Now his memory was erased and he didn't remember Karin at all. What could have caused it is what everyone was aruging about. Jugo himself didn't know either. Karin threw her hands up in the air then and stalked off, "I'm going to ask Kabuto if it's a medical thing." /p

Sasuke thought about it though, it sounded more like a genjustu to him. But he kept his mouth shut. Karin would just agree with him anyway so what was the point in putting in his opinion? 


	2. Chapter 2-Broken Images

Pain radiated through Naruto's head. All he could see was black, but he could hear voices. Something about the way the voices sounded told him that wasn't what was going on outside his mind. They were voices from his memories. Jiraya telling him he was an idiot, Sakura yelling her insults after he had done something stupid, he could hear everyone. Only thing was, a voice was missing. He could feel it, though he couldn't tell you who it was that was missing. Someone he had held very close at one point, who had slipped away from him. It was driving him mad and he felt the need to know. Who was the person missing? Why had he forgotten them? Why was he in the dark listening to these noises?

Who was he himself anyway? Naruto could remember existing, he just didn't know why...or who he was. Something had happened to him, only what could it be? Time didn't seem to pass here and it aggravated him more than it probably should have. The burning sense of needing to know was overwhelming and it was driving him deeper into what he knew was insanity. Suddenly the silence around him seemed louder than the little voices of the people he couldn't remember. He was alone. All alone in a dark small space. Moving forward he raised his hands in front of him just to press them against something solid. He couldn't move. Whipping around he pressed his hand to the other side only to find himself completely enclosed. Trapped alone in the darkness with confusing images. A scream clawed it's way out of his throat as he tried to break the thing keeping him enclosed. He assumed it was glass, because the world had been black before he got stuck. The voices he heard earlier ceased. Silence enveloped him. He stopped struggling. It was finally quiet as calm washed over him and he slumped against the glass box around him, exhausted from having struggled for such a sort time against it. the voices change then. Seeming quieter and softer than before as if they were barely more than a whisper.

The smaller voice trailed off fading into a whisper. Naruto strained his ears trying to catch what it was saying. It was familiar and it calmed him to have something familiar after that whole mess. Another voice answered, slightly deeper and it caused a slight panic inside him. It was the voice he typically heard when he was in trouble. But that voice had also helped him. Was he in trouble now? Of course he was. He was trapped. Did the owners of the voices know that? Could they help him in this state? Naruto tried to remember faces again, the girl with the pink hair and the bright emerald eyes came to mind in the presence of the smaller voice. Naruto hit his palm to his forehead the moment he realized he could not figure out her name. His hand came in contact with metal. It startled him and he grabbed the metal object covering his head. It was a slim headband with a simple symbol carved into it. His voice came out rapsy and sore, but he could speak, "Sakura." His fingers closed tightly around the headband as all the names came back to him. Kakashi-Sensei, Tsnuade, Jiraya, Shino, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten. Everyone. All except one person. One face he couldn't remember. The kid with the duck butt hair. The one he used to chase after. What was his name. Tying his headband back on Naruto looked to the glass. His face was reflected but it looked slightly different. The eyes were red. His whiskers were thicker and he seemed...not right. Pressing his fingertips to the cool glass he slammed his forehead against the glass. The metal came in contact with the glass and it cracked. Pulling his head back the glass continued to crack. It grew the length of the glass before he pressed his index finger to the middle of the crack. The glass pushed out and shattered. Collapsing and making small slightly muted clinks. The glass collected on the ground and melted. Forming a puddle that just seemed to continue in growing until a spanned of water covered the ground. Naruto stepped out of the remaining shards of the box. The water rested at the middle of his shins and he walked until he got to a lighter part of wherever he was. The walls faded into a green and a bright red gate rested in front of him. It was open...but why?

Naruto turned to come face to face with Kurama who only shook his head in response, "Something about you has changed kit and I don't like it."Naruto rolled his eyes suddenly becoming upset with his tailed beast friend, "Yeah? well who said I like everything about you?" Kurama growled slightly and bared his teeth more at Naruto. The blonde didn't flinch, it didn't bug him. Just as it never had. Naruto kept eye contact with Kurama, "How do I get out of here?"  
Just as he asked, it happened. Gasping his eyes flew wide open and he julted upright into a sitting position. Sakura was standing at the far side of the room. She had turned quickly when she heard the noise.  
"You're awake."


	3. Chapter 3- Forgotten

"It's been a week and he still doesn't remember him at all. Naruto has no clue who Sasuke is at all. Nothing we've tried has triggered any little memory of Sasuke." Sakura explained hanging her head slightly. At first they had all thought that Naruto fogetting all about Sasuke could be a good thing. No more pestering anyone to go out looking for the raven and no more moping around thinking about old times and memories. The problem now was, Naruto just wasn't the same. He wasn't as happy or as stubborn. Yesterday Sakura had told him to read something instead of ask her questions and two minutes later she saw him holding a book. Naruto would never had before. He also seemed more defiant. If he didn't want to do something before you couldn't really make him do it, eventually though he would have given in. Now he just glares at you until you say he doesn't have to. He was different, more...cold.  
"Nothing's worked? Have you tried using the headband Naruto kept?" Jiraya asks walking into the room. Tsunade shakes her head slowly in response, "I've never seen Naruto with a headband that wasn't his." Jiraya turned to look at Sakura with a small look of hope in his eyes. He had already been to visit Naruto and knew something had changed without even fully stepping into the room. Sakura only held her head lower and shook her head slightly.

"I've looked everywhere. It's no in his house, or his room or the places Iruka always found him hiding stuff as a kid. No one has the sligthtest clue where Naruto could have hid that headband."After a few moments of silence that fell over the room like a suffocating blanket, Shizune finally spoke the fear everyone had in their minds, "What if Sasuke has it?" Sakura stiffened at the idea, they would never get it back if Sasuke did have it. "I mean Naruto and Sasuke have seen eachother many times since Sasuke left. It could be that after one of their fights Naruto gave it back. If he did..."  
Tsunade sighed, "I guess we will have to go off looking for Sasuke anyways after all." Jiraya nodded and sighed as well, "We also have to look for the person who did this. Why erase Sasuke and not anything else? What's the cause? Orochimaro and Kabuto wouldn't have done that. They gave Sasuke up a while ago after he left. Tobi would have no purpose in taking the memory. Sasuke looks at Naruto like a challange and something to test himself. Sasuke has no reasoning either. Someone else we haven't run into yet caused it. Only what did they have in mind? And if they did this to Naruto of all people...what could they do to someone with less stubborn will?"

Sakura felt dread latch onto her heart like a weight. Tugging at it as if to drag it straight out of her and crush it to bits, "I want to be part of the searching team." Tsnuade shot Sakura a look before shaking her head hesitantly, "No. Naruto has already lost one person from Team Seven and permanantly from his memory. You need to stay. I trust you with taking care of Naruto. If we can even call him that now, he is different and I don't like it. I'm sending out Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and Shino. They will be looking for the one who caused the memory loss. Jiraya you will take Kakashi, and Gai and hunt down Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said as cheerfully as she could manage. She didn't like the way Naruto looked at her now. When he was normal he looked at her with a caring glance and a sense of fear that if he said something wrong she would kill him, which was mostly true. The blonde always had so many emotions set in his eyes before that she could almost never tell which was more dominant unless he was upset. Now they seemed almost void and emotionless. It reminded her too much of Sasuke and she never wanted to think of what would have happened if Naruto had been the one to leave instead of the Uchiha. With the nine tails in him, they would have sent out professional assassins and put a huge bounty on the head of Naruto Uzumaki. There would have been no way for him to escape them excpet to obliterate all of them. It would have been child's play. Swallowing bile, Sakura walked deeper into the room. Naruto turned to look at her slowly, as if he didn't care for her presense at all. It hurt her, thought she never thought he would. Naruto had never hurt her before and now she wasn't sure how to feel or anything. Sakura didn't know if she should even be her normal self around him. Sure he remembered her but she had never been nice and if he was more cold now than he was before, he must look at her differently. It was like the hate had taken dominance in his mind.

Naruto turned away from Sakura almost as quickly as he had looked at her. A simple glance. That was all the acknowledgement she got. No "SAKURA-CHAN" or big dorky smile. Just a glance. "What do you want?" Naruto snapped, his voice practically dripping acid. As if he wanted to scorn her away with just his thoughts. Sakura swallowed hard once again and a knot tied itself in her stomach. Tightening to a point where she could barely stand it. Still she manages to keep a calm exterior, "I just wanted to make sure you were recovering alright."

Naruto's head snapped so he was looking at her. His blue eyes almost indigo and dark. He stood up and walked over to her, an emotionless mask across his face. He stopped a few feet away from her, "Since when did you care if I was okay?" With that the Uzumaki walked out. Not muttering another word.


	4. Chapter 4- Conversion of Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto walked out of the hospital and no one stopped him. He was angry and he didn't under stand quite why, he only knew he was. There was nothing present to fuel his anger. He was alone, and maybe just maybe that's why he was angry. Naruto needed someone to run after him. He needed someone to notice him without him having to cause trouble or be a hero. The blonde only craved one thing, to be seen for who he was and not who he could be or was expected to be. He didn't need anything else. Now there was no longer anyone there. Bits of his life were missing from him and it agravated him to the point of wanting to scream until his lungs burned from lack of oxygen. Mumbling pointless nothings to himself about places and people, going through his life so far verbally Naruto walked aimlessly. He didn't have anywhere to be or anyone waiting for him. By default and memory his feet carried him to a place where he spent a lot of his alone time. It wasn't home either. It was the training field. The first place where he got his team. Normal squads had a group of three plus a Jonin. So why did he only have one other than him? Was it because of his class having an odd number? Thought that never happened before. Everyone had a squad of three. Walking over to the three logs Naruto rested his hand on the middle one. Where he had been tied. Man had he been an idiot back then. So small and full of determination. Now he didn't know what he was.

Sighing Naruto leaned against the post. Someone was missing from his memory, but who was it? Someone had to know. Thinking back Naruto decided there was obly one person who wouldn't sugar coat it and tell him the full truth. Shikamaru. The blonde got back on his feet and walked towards Ino's flower shop. Ino would know where Shikamaru is more than likely. Ino looked up the moment Naruto walked in. She could sense something was off. Naruto wasn't smiling like a dork and he wasn't wearing his stupid orange jacket. Just his black shirt and his orange pants. Which wasn't unusual if it was an off day from missions. Only Naruto didn't have a day off. He was injured and was supposed to be in the hospital and filling out reports.

"Hey Naruto? What are you doing here?" Ino asked raising her only visable eyebrow. Her hair hanging in its pony tail as usual. Naruto shrugged and walks straight over to her, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"I'm looking for Shikamaru. You know where he is?" This wasn't an out of the blue happening, whenever Naruto had been hunting for Shikamaru in the past he always asked Ino first. Hence why he was there. Ino shrugged not quite sure herself.

"I think he went out with Lee and Tenten today to do a recon mission or something," Ino sighed, "I mean it's not like he tells me what his missions are all the time. Sorry." Naruto sighed and nodded before turning to leave. Mid step he stopped. Turning back to Ino he thought it was better than walkiing out without an anwser, "Do you know why my squad only has me and Sakura?" Ino shook her head, "You're forgetting Sai."

"Not that squad. Team Seven. Why was there only me, Sakura, and Kakashi?" Ino's eyes widened slightly. Sakura had vented to her while Naruto was passed out that his memories might very well be damaged. Only she never imagined that it would be this bad. How could Naruto of all people, comepletely forget the one person he was searching for all this time. Someone so important to him...Naruto had forgotten Sasuke as if the Uchiha had never existed.

"Well there was another person on your squad actually. His name was Sasuke Uchiha."  
A small silence followed as Naruto tried to put the name to a face. Eventually he shrugged, "Not familiar. Thanks anyway Ino." Naruto left then. Headed back into the street and leaving a worried Ino behind in her shop who was left to question whether or not this was a good thing.

Naruto wondered what the heck Ino had been talking about. Who was Sasuke Uchiha? Deciding he had been lied to, Naruto ran to his apartment. He was sick of being lied to. Sick of being in the stupid village filled with sunshine and young ninjas full of hope. It sickened him that they would soon find out there was no hope. That this was a horrible world. The Uzumaki wanted to scream it to them. Tell them how wrong they really were about life. Only it would do no good. They would call him crazy. Naruto Uzumaki had lost everything in his mind. His parents, Jiraya, and his love of the village that he once had. Naruto had the feeling that he wasn't always this full of hatred for everything. Something had changed him. Something or someone made him this way.

Bursting into his apartment and almost slamming the door into the wall Naruto stormed to his room, packing all of his vital belongings up. Mainly just ninja tools and ramen. As he was about to close the bag something caught his eye. In all his rushing he had managed to move the curtain with teh breeze from his movements and let sunlight it. The light fell against something on the nightstand and it glinted and sparkled. Turning his attention to it Naruto picked up the objects. One was a headband, one with a deep slash through it. The other was a photo. One of a small squad, they couldn't be anything but newly made genins. Naruto stood at the side with Kakashi and Sakura in the middle. Only there was a third kid. A dark haired person where his hair stuck up oddly and he looked sort of like an asshole. Naruto's finger trailed over the picture where the boy was and he scowled. Was this Sasuke Uchiha? Had Ino really not lied to him and he did have another person on his squad once? And if Sasuke was a real person and he had been there...where was he now? Was he dead? Did he leave?

The more he thought about it the more intense the ache in his chest got. The more he couldn't move. The more he didn't want to. He felt like laying down and never getting up again. Ever. Anger flooded his mind then and Naruto stuffed the headband and the picture into his backpack, leaving a hastily written note on his door. With that the Uzumaki left with no intentions of ever returning.

Sakura was worried. Naruto had left the hospital a few hours ago and was no where in sight. Of course they had checked Naruto's favorite places but since some of the blonde's memories were missing it was hard to tell what he would do. The world's most unpredictable had become the worlds most untamable, unpredictable mess.

A note had said only a few things. The note they found on Naruto's door.

_I need answers. _

Whatever that meant. Sakura sighed and looked at the hokage with slight remorse. She shouldn't have let Naruto leave. If she hadn't they would know exactly where he was. In the matter of a few milliseconds the silence of the office that had been so heavy it was suffocating was torn like a sheet of paper with scissors. The door flew open causing everyone to jump in surprise and Sakura could have sworn it was Naruto with the head of blonde hair bursting in like he always did. But it wasn't Naruto.

"Lady Hokage!" Ino yelled in the most urget tone Sakura had ever heard, "It's Naruto. I saw him. He left the village claiming he needed to find out about the third person in his squad. He...he said...he said..." Ino breathed heavily, "_she must have ran all the way here from the gates" _Sakura thought to herself. It must have been really bad.

"He said even if it was the last thing he did...Naruto Uzumaki said he was going to burn this village to the ground."


	5. Chapter 5- Reunited

Naruto walked until the sun had fell even with the horizon. Orange, pink and yellow streaks coloring the sky as he sat on a tree top coming up with his plan. What was he going to do now? He had no clue where Sasuke even was, or where he was supposed to be walking to. Sighing and pulling his knees up to his chest Naruto hid his face. He didn't want to watch the beautiful sunset before him. Everything about it angered him. How could the world go on like normal when he wasn't? This agravating world not caring if a soul goes missing. Time just keeps going on for everyone else when it stops for others. It wasn't fair. Naruto grew angry. Angry at everything. Growling under his breath Naruto stood. There was no point in moping around up here. He had a job to do.

The Uzumaki took one last glance at the sunset, one last glance back in the direction he had come from. There was no going home anymore. He left that behind. He was a rouge now. Reaching behind his head Naruto's fingers gripped the loose ends of his headband that hung down to his shoulders. A sense of loss flooded him as he pulled the knot loose. Letting the headband fall to his feet. The metal clinked against the wood of the tree before slipping and falling to the ground, resting in the dirt looking lonely and rejected. Naruto stared at it for a moment before shaking his head at himself. Why was he still feeling a sense of attachment? Naruto left the headband there, and took off for the closest town to find a place to stay for the night. Tomorrow he would start his hunt for Sasuke. That is if the Uchiha was still alive.

Sasuke sat on the outside of the cave, his back pressed against the rock behind him. It left marks in his skin but he didn't care. The slight pain made him feel real. The sun finally set and darkness fell over the landscape. The hills around him looking like dark mountains as the stars slowly came out of hiding to shine down and iluminate the darkness a little. Sasuke still wasn't able to see much, but the stars kept him company. Making him feel a little less lost.

"Sasuke?"

Without turning his head the Uchiha hummed in response. The red haired girl set down next to him, her hair looking almost like a dark auburn in the lighting. Karin fixed her glasses and looked over at him.

"I know you don't care but Sugitsu found a little piece of information you might want to know about. When we sent him into the Leaf Village the other day he checked up on the Nine-Tails kid."

Sasuke lifted his head a little and tensed at the mention of Naruto. An image of the blonde crossed his mind. The idiot, with his blonde locks that fell in the most messy and disorderly way possible, the blue eyes what were so honest and trusting and the most vibrant shade of blue Sasuke had seen. The Urusatonkachi and his stupid whiskers Sasuke had always questioned if they were scars and he still didn't know the answer. Naruto and his stupid idiotic grin that could be quickly replaced with a glare and him grinding his teeth screaming things at him. How long had it been since the Uchiha had last laid eyes on the Uzumaki? A long time that was for sure. A couple of months or something like that. Sasuke had no clue.

"Turns out his memory was wipped. He remembers most things. Sugitsu over heard the pink haired girl talking to some guy with a dog about it. Naruto only forgot a few things and got a huge personality change. Seems he doesn't remember you at all." Karin stated looking up at the stars oblivious to the pain that weighed down Sasuke's chest.

"Conveinent." Sasuke muttered closing his eyes. The dobe forgot him? His personality changed? What was he like now?

"Right, now he won't be chasing after us." Karin nodded stating in a sing-song voice. Sasuke just 'hn'ed and Karin stood up, brushing the dist off her legs lightly trying to draw Sasuke's attention to them which didn't work.

"Also he left the village." Sighing she walked back into the cave leaving Sasuke be for the first time ever. Sasuke leaned his head back aganst the rock wall behind him. Ignoring the slight pain from pressing his skull against the fissures. His eyes fell closed and he sighed.

Tomorrow he would start his hunt for Naruto Uzumaki. /p

Sasuke stood at the top of a tree. To be specific the same tree the Uzumaki had been in not too long ago. Sasuke knew because he had found the headband. Bent slightly from the impact of the fall and covered in dirt. It looked almost as if it had been forgotten for a while and not just since Uchiha held the headband in his hand. The metal pressing into his palm as he gripped it tightly. Naruto treasured his headband. He always had, even back when he first got it. Naruto had shown it off. Flaunted the metal constantly. Now it was left forgotten in the dust like an unwanted keepsake. It tugged at Sasuke heart, or what was left of it. It was almost noon and this was the only sign they had found of Naruto. The Uchiha didn't bring team taka with him. This was a solo mission but the silence was slowly eating him alive. A sense of dread filling him as he hopped down from the tree top landing gracefully on the balls of his feet.

Everything seemed dreary. Dark shades of green and brown surrounding him. The sun could reach down through the thick canopy of leaves. Leaving the air closer to the earth wet and stuffy. As if it's only purpose was to suffocate those away from the his hunt Sasuke trudged on. Thinking hard about all the places Naruto would go. Even if his personality changed and his morals, surely Naruto would go somewhere familiar?

A scream cut through the stuffy air and ripped through the silence causing Sasuke to jump slightly and his heart to pick up. He knew that scream anywhere. The raspy voice sounding mad as all hell. Taking off into a sprint Sasuke ran towards the sound. Sure enough in a small clearing by the river was Naruto.

The blonde was shirtless with his jacket and backpack thrown to the ground and his fist against the trunk of a tree. Tears streamed down his face looking as if it were his soul and not water leaking out. His face was drown tight in a glare, as if the tree was the one in the wrong. The flesh around Naruto's knuckles were torn, shredded like it was nothing to tear through. Blood dropped from his fists and Naruto screamed again. Slamming his other fist against the tree before he collapsed to his just stood and watched. Unsure of what move to make. Obviously the blonde was upset. Was it really in his best interest to antagonize him more? Sasuke' feet moved before his mind could register.

Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes and stood staring at Sasuke's face. Shock filled the Uzumaki and he blinked rapidly rubbing his eyes in disbelief causing blood to smear against the tan skin on his face and drip down his cheek."Y-you're real..." Naruto mumbled in the voice Sasuke remembered. Of course the Uchiha hadn't really believed he had been forgotten until this moment. From the look in Naruto's eyes...  
He had been forgotten as if he never existed.

"Naruto Uzumaki. What are you doing outside the leaf village?" Sasuke said in his most emotionless voice possible. He couldn't let on he was hurt. His chest was heavy from the pain of being forgotten and his heart ached."I left." Naruto scoffed walking past Sasuke and pulling out a blue headband and waving it in Sasuke's face. "I need answers and you are going to give them to me or else I will shove my hand through your chest and squeeze your heart till it stops."

Sasuke's mask fell. His emotions broke through for a second and he was vulnerable. Clearing his throat Sasuke looked away.

"It would be better if you forgot about searching for answers. The past used to plague you. It's better left forgotten. Go home Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and dropped the headband at Sasuke's feet, "No. I would rather crush the village than go back. I hate having to put up with their stupid lies! They look at me like I'm a hero but that's only because I was the only monster capable of protecting them in their weakest moment. I'm still a monster and in their minds they know it too! They whisper it to themselves at night! I can practically hear it now! Them screaming at me! Throwing stones! Telling me I am nothing but a worthless monster better left for dead! I can't go back there and I won't!" Naruto broke into hysterics. Gasping for hair and holding his head./p

Sasuke knew exactly what was happening to Naruto. The blonde was having a panic attack. Naruto fell to the ground gasping for air desperately and Sasuke knelt next to him holding Naruto upright so his lungs could properly function. Sasuke squeezes Naruto's shoulders lightly thinking back to when he had panic attacks in the night after his clan was slaughtered.

"Naruto listen to me. Can you hear me?"Naruto nodded shakily his face turning red from lack of knew he had to start acting more because the blonde just seemed to be getting worse and tears spilled from Naruto's eyes.

"Think of a place. Any place you enjoy. Imagine you are laid back staring at the sky okay?" Sasuke started with the most calming voice he could manage, Naruto went limp in his arms and Sasuke continued, "Take a breath and count to three. Then do it again and think of someone who makes you happy. Take a deep breath count to three."

Naruto sucked in air and gasped. Trying time and time again shaking badly. Eventually Naruto managed to get enough air to hold it in and did as Sasuke said. He pictured himself laying in the grass of the training fields staring at a night sky with the Stars twinkling above him and a slight breeze messing with his hair. Then he pictured Jiraya, alive and joking with him sitting close by.A few minutes passed before his breathing regulated but the attack was over. Naruto laid limp in Sasuke's arms causing the Uchiha to sigh before laying him down and getting up walking over to Naruto's things and stuffing the headband into the backpack and bringing the jacket to Naruto along with a little first aid kit that was in his bag.

Sasuke knelt once again next to Naruto and took the boy's hands. He should wash the blood off but Sasuke didn't want to have to drag Naruto over to the water. So he just bandaged him up and made a mental note to have the blonde clean his wounds tied the jacket around Naruto's waist as the blonde lay limp with heavy eyelids. The attack had left him tired and without the will power to move. Placing his hands under Naruto, Sasuke picked him up and pulled the backpack on his own back. Carrying the blonde and his things back to where Sasuke was staying couldn't leave Naruto out here on his own and after all... Now they both wanted the same things. A small guilt nibbled at the edge of Sasuke's heart. His conscience told him instead of using Naruto he should get the Uzumaki back to normal. Because if some point after destroying the village if Naruto got his memory back... Sasuke would never be forgiven.


	6. Chapter 6-Reconfiguring Mission One (pt1

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar place. His head ached and his lungs burned. What happened? Of course he couldn't remember. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened yesterday. His short term memory was getting more and more effected these days and he had no control over anything anymore. It was like his tight grip on his life had been completely lost. Like sand slipping through his fingers. Sand...maybe Gaara would know what was wrong with him? If Tsunade and Sakura could find anything wrong with him medically, there must be something else wrong. Could he just travel around until Naruto found someone to fix it?

Running his hands through his messy hair Naruto sat up. The rock walls of the cave looked damp and this definately wasn't a nice place to be. Water dripping from the ceiling and casting an eerie blue glow over the dark cave. Showing the sharp angled roof of the cave above him. It was sort of pretty. The sound of water realxed him and the more he looked around the more he wanted to stay. In a matter of an instant his mind had changed. This place wasn't so bad after all. "So you're up." A rasps voice commented causing Naruto to jump and whip around searching for the owner of the voice. It sounded vaugely familiar but the blonde couldn't put a face to it at all. The frame of a teenage boy appeared against the blue glow. Naruto could barely make out the face, but he could see it well enough to recongnize this was the person he had been looking for before.

"You're point?" Naruto snapped sighing. He couldn't remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was seeing Sasuke for the first time yesterday. Sasuke rolled his black eyes which had a small glow in them against the lighting of the cave, "My point is we are leaving this place. I'm taking you off someplace where the Leaf won't find you till you want them to." Naruto blinked for a second before he realised his mind had already been made up, "I'm not going with you."

"Baka don't kid yourself. You have no idea what you are doing. You are a rouge now. Accept it and hide unless you want to die. I know you and I know you want to go other places and find answers but you wont. You aren't going to like the answers you find. Leave it be and move on urusatonkachi." Naruto jumped to his feet, his hands balling into fists, "Teme don't you dare claim you know anything about me!"

Sasuke flinched at Naruto's use of an insult. The Naruto he knew was still trapped somewhere inside the one with his face standing before Sasuke. Sure this Naruto may look the same but he wasn't. It was hard to explain but it was so wrong for him to be aruging with this Naruto. He felt like he was in some way making the real Naruto feel worse at this point.

"I know more about you than you do at this point. You're memory was wiped right?" Sasuke knew this was only going to make matters worse but he needed to prove a point and with each word more and more acid seeped into his tone as he walked close to the Uzumaki, "Naruto Uzumaki. Born October 10th, you're the Nine Tails Jinjuriki. Your parents died the very day you were born to save the village. Your father, Minato Namikaze, was the fourth hokage. You were spited by the village because of the nine tails and you are an obnoxious idiot knucklehead. You were assigned to Team 7 after barely making it through the academy. You were on a Team with Sakura, Kakshi and I. I saved you in the Land of Waves. I was there when you took the chunin exams. I was there when you defeated Gaara. I was there when Orochimaru came and you fought. I left the village and YOU chased after me for THREE YEARS OR BETTER. We fought in the Valley of the End. We fought when you showed up after I killed Danzo. I was there Naruto. I existed."

Naruto was shocked into a frozen state. His jaw hanging limply and his fists loosing the tightness that had a threatening look before. He slowly shifted his weight and slowly sat back down. Resting his back against the rough rock behind him. He was so confused and couldn't take all this in. His whole mind was twisted and a intricate web of lies. What was he to do now? Should he trust Sasuke? Something inside of him said he should. Sasuke just stood there and waited for Naruto to react, to do something. Anything. But the blonde said nothing. Blood was still crusted to his cheek and his knuckles and he was covered in sweat with wide confused eyes. It made Naruto look so small and scared. Like the kid Sasuke saw the first day of the Academy when he spent his days on the playground alone. When parents would take their children away and hide them from Naruto.

Naruto had just as much reason to hate the village. Only Sasuke knew they didn't look at the blonde like that anymore, Naruto was a hero to the village. But in this moment Naruto was scared, confused and needed a friend. So why didn't he just stay with Sakura? Did the blonde now have a warped viewing of everyone in the village just because Sasuke was forgotten? The whole concept was giving him a headache.  
"Fine we can stay for today but tomorrow we leave the moment you wake up whether you like it or not." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving Naruto in the dim glow of the cave to collect himself. Besides he was sure there would be a Team assigned to chasing after Naruto to bring him home, and sure enough he could see the ninja's in the distance. A head of pink hair, a green jumpsuit and one on the back of a beat scroll bird.


End file.
